1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a connecting device which can be connected to a support or to a discrete article such as a key. More particularly, this invention relates to a connecting device which includes a rigid display section, a connecting section and a flexible section attached to the display section and to the connecting section.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, portable devices for storing keys, commonly referred to as a key chain, have been formed of a rigid or flexible material to which is directly attached a key ring. The key ring is formed of a single metal piece bent to form three concentric ring sections having two ends. A hole in the key is positioned over one end of the ring and is slipped about the ring until the concentric ring sections can be fit within the hole of the key. In an alternative structure, the key ring and rigid or flexible display section, in an exposed position, are joined together by a chain. The chain is attached to a rigid stationary ring positioned on the rigid or flexible material in an exposed position. The rigid or flexible display section usually includes an image or lettering to provide a message or design on the key chain. The major problem with these structures is that the point of stress during movement of the key chain is on the rigid stationary ring which is connected to the chain or to the key ring. Particularly, in the case of a rigid display section having the lettering or image, the stress on the exposed rigid stationary ring which houses the key ring can be fractured.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a connecting device which includes a display section and a connecting section which are joined in a manner to substantially prevent transfer or stress between the connection point and the display section. It would also be desirable to provide such a connecting device wherein the connection point is unexposed and protected by a housing formed within the display section. Such a connection device structure would substantially extend the useful life of the connecting device.